


Sin

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Confessional Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A quick ficlet for a challenge on Tumblr (i promise to get back to the student/teacher au soon)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Negans P.O.V

It was late and I was due to go home in less than an hour. I lit a few candles around the church and made sure bible's were in their correct place. I heard the giant wooden doors open and in stepped a medium height blonde female. She looked to be in her late twenties and was wearing a black dress that showed off her legs, leaving little to the imagination. I shook the sinful thoughts from my head. The female stepped further into the church, her heels clacking against the floor with every step she took. She took a seat on a centre pew and bowed her head in prayer, her hands clasped together. 

I’m sure she wanted to pray in peace so I left her too it. For now. I had never seen her here before or anywhere for that matter, yet this complete stranger had me captivated. Her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders and I watched as she tucked a strand behind her ear. The make-up around her eyes was heavy, shades of black and red mixed together to create a strange ember effect. Her lips were painted a deep cherry red. 

She looked up at me and smiled kindly. I felt myself drawn further to her and returned the smile.  
“Good evening,” I spoke.  
“Good evening Father,” she replied kindly.  
“Is there anything I can do for you?”  
“Sit with me, please.”  
I did as she asked and sat down next to her. Her hands remained clasped in her lap, her nails black to match her dress. 

“Is it just you tonight Father?” She asked.  
“I'll be leaving soon, another will be here to take my place however if you wish to stay longer.”  
“No it’s alright. I shouldn’t stay too long. I've never really been to a church before so I have no idea what I’m doing,” she confessed with a nervous giggle, “I'm Roxy by the way.”  
“Negan.”  
I held out my hand, which she took in a firm handshake. Her hands returned to her lap before she looked straight ahead, studying the stained glass window. 

I glanced at my watch, time for me to go home. As if on cue, Father Simon entered the church both of us acknowledging each other with a nod. I turned back to Roxy who seemed to have gotten a little closer.  
“I'm leaving now but it was lovely to meet you,” I spoke.  
“I should get going myself but I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Father.”  
“Oh?”  
“I think I need to start putting my faith into the Lord a little more.”  
“Well I look forward to seeing you.”

We both got up, parting ways. She left through the front entrance whilst I had a few things to collect. I gathered my things from my office before heading out to my car. I couldn't rid her of my thoughts. Even after I got home. She was beautiful there was no denying that. The thought of her legs wrapped around my head as I tasted her entered my mind. I was a little shocked, imagining such things about a complete stranger. Maybe I should pray. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Roxy visited at least once a day, sometimes just staying simply to pray, sometimes for a whole service. She was getting more beautiful every day. I was beginning to question what had gotten into me. There were nights where she plagued my dreams, thankfully the dreams were completely innocent, my thoughts on the other hand gotten worse. Much worse, I prayed for strength every time. Although this could be a test from God. 

Today she came to service wearing a short red dress that again left little to the imagination. It wasn't my business why she chose to dress like a harlot and I shouldn't think about her in such a way. She had the right to wear what she wanted. Red however was the colour of sin, maybe another sign from God. Roxy sat down near the back, she didn't seem her happy self today and that worried me. I sat next to her and offered a kind smile.  
“Is everything alright?” I asked. 

Roxy shook her head and I could tell she was trying her best to hold back tears. I placed my hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. This seemed to open the flood gates and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“What's the matter?” I asked.  
“Its my other half. He left me last night, said that I was having an affair. I don't know where he got the idea from, I'd never do something like that.”  
“What put the thought in his head?”  
“I haven't been spending as much time with him, he isn't religious so I was worried he might get mad if he knew I was coming here everyday.”

“Sometimes not everyone has the faith but that doesn't mean they have the right to stop your faith. You should talk to him, tell him the truth and if he still doesn't understand then maybe it’s a sign from God that the two of you were not meant to be.”  
“Yes your right Father. I'll talk to him after service.”  
“I'm here anytime you need me,” I said, putting my hand on her bare knee.  
She met my gaze, wiping her eyes before placing her own hand on mine.  
“Thank you Father you've been such a great help,” she spoke.

I gazed at her, the urge to kiss her growing. Her hand felt so good on mine. I scolded myself and took my hand away. The church began to fill with people who were regular church goers. I excused myself and began to prepare for service. The sooner we got to pray the better. I needed to pray for strength once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxy’s P.O.V

I sat down in the confessional, smiling to myself. He was sat next door, tall, dark and handsome. I could see him through the small wooden gaps.  
“Forgive me Father for I have sinned,” I spoke, holding back a laugh.   
“Tell me what’s on your mind,” he spoke.  
I crossed my legs and adjusted in my chair, pretending to be nervous.  
“Well I've been having these thoughts,” I confessed.  
“What kind of thoughts?”  
“Very inappropriate thoughts about a man I recently met.”

I heard his breath hitch, my smile growing.   
_Could it be me? Please let it be me._ His thoughts loud and clear as if he were speaking.  
“What are these thoughts?” He asked.  
“I’m not sure I should say.”  
“It'll help your confession.”  
“If your sure Father. Well I've been thinking about how it would feel if he were to kiss me. For him to abuse his authority and claim me.”

 

“Is that all?” He asked.  
“No. I want his hands all over me. I want him to lose control. I want him to taste me, devour me.,” I continued.  
His breathing had become shallow and I peeked through the wood. His cheeks were red; I could tell he was aroused. There was a slight tent in his cassock.  
 _Fuck. I do want to taste you so badly, make you cum on my tongue, make you moan for me._  
“Keep going,” he demanded.  
I grinned, “but I do want to taste him too, see how much of him I could take in my mouth. Maybe swallow his cum like a good girl.”  
He masked his groan with a cough, his hand moving down to the tent in his cassock. That’s right father, give into temptation, touch yourself for me.

 _I want to fuck that pretty little mouth. Cum on her face._  
“But I know that I really want to feel him inside me, fucking me into submission. I keep fantasizing about how good he would feel when I touch myself,” I continued.  
 _Oh fuck._  
“Who is he?” He asked, his voice wavering a little.   
I took another look, grinning at the sight of him palming his obvious erection. Should I tell him? Or toy with him some more?   
“I don’t think I should say Father,” I answered.  
“In order to be fully cleansed of your sins you must give a full confession.”

Oh, I’m sure he says that to all the girls.   
“It’s you Father,” I confessed.   
He froze, his mind unsure how to process the information he had received. I needed him, needed to claim him as mine. I left my confessional and opened the door to his booth. His eyes drank me in, darting across every inch of my body. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to devour me or send me away. I closed the door behind me and straddled him before he had a chance to do anything else.   
“Fuck me Father. Please. I need to feel you,” I said in the most seductive voice I could muster. 

He pressed his lips to mine in what was a hard, sloppy kiss. I knew he wasn’t inexperienced, it had just been a while for him. I knew I wouldn’t be able to handle a virgin, I had my own needs to be taken care of. He moaned against me as I nipped at his bottom lip, just enough to cause a slight tingle. I had to remember to play nice for now. If he found out I was a demon right now I’m pretty sure he’d try and stab me in the heart with a crucifix. I rolled my hips against his, giving him the friction he craved. He let out another moan, this one more needy than the last. 

I slid off him and on to my knees in front of him, lifting the hem of his cassock so it was now bunched around his rather large, muscular thighs.   
_I shouldn’t be doing this. This is wrong. Stop her now. Stop her before this goes too far. You’re in the fucking Lords house dammit._  
Negan attempted to pull his cassock back down over him, but I held it in place.   
“We can’t do this,” he said, desperation clear in his voice.  
“The only thing you have to do in this life Father is die, everything else is your choice. Why else did God give us free will.”  
I kissed him through his boxers, his hips bucking a little desperate for more, desperate for my lips around his cock, taking him as far as I could. 

I could feel his resistance begin to crumble and continued placing soft little kisses to his clothed cock.   
_Fuck her mouth, fuck her little whore mouth._  
Negan grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling hard. I moaned at the pain, pulling off his boxers. He forced my head down, making me take most of his cock. His head hit the back of my throat, making me gag a little, my eyes watering. He began using my hair to pull me back and forth on to his cock, setting his own pace. It was sloppy and had no rhythm, he was just focusing on his own pleasure more than anything else.

I held his hips down and began my own pace, sometimes just sucking on the head and dipping my tongue in to his slit tasting his precome. I looked up at him, smiling to myself. He was watching me intently as if his cock in my mouth was the most fascinating thing ever. He had a surprise in store for him then. I released his cock with a wet pop earning a whine from him. I climbed back on his lap, hiking the skirt of my dress up around my hips, today was a good day to not wear panties. I rubbed myself against him, coating his cock in my arousal.  
“You feel that Father, feel what you do to me?” I asked, my lips next to his ear.   
His hands went to my hips, his touch becoming desperate. 

“Do you want to cum Father?” I asked.   
“Please,” he said, a little above a whisper.   
I slowly sunk down on to him, both of us moaning at the pleasure. He was a lot bigger than I anticipated. I gripped his shoulders, starting a fast pace. He threw his head back, doing his best to hold back loud moans. Thankfully for his sake it was a quiet day so there was little risk of us getting caught, not that I cared if we did. I continued the pace, his hips bucking erratically. 

_Just a little more and then it’s over. Cum already._  
I rolled my hips against his, forcing a louder moan from him. He clamped his hand over his mouth in the hopes of keeping quiet.   
“Cum for me Father. Fill me up with your cum,” I moaned.   
I knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and gave him all I could. He came with a shout of my name. I grinned and sunk my teeth in to his neck, sucking a large purple mark so he knew he was now mine. He would have worse marks later. 

I reached down between us and began rubbing my clit getting myself off. I reached my own needed climax, arching my back and moaning his name. He groaned as he felt me tighten me around him.   
_Ok it’s over. Get rid of her. Make her leave._  
Negan shoved me off him and on to the floor of the confessional. Rude. He got to his feet, his cassock falling back into place.   
“We shouldn’t have done that,” he stammered.   
“But we did. The evidence is there. Your mine now Father.”  
I got to my feet, pulling my skirt down and shoving him back down into the chair. 

“You belong to me,” I said matter of factly.  
He got to his feet again and shoved me back hard against the door. I laughed at his pathetic attempt of asserting his dominance.   
“That was nothing. Nothing happened,” he spat.   
“Whatever makes you sleep at night Father.”  
“You wretched little whore.”  
“Careful Father, wouldn’t want anyone finding you saying such colourful words. Or in such a tight enclosed space with an innocent church goer.”  
“Get out!”

I rolled my eyes but left the confessional, Negan following me out of the wooden box. He grabbed hold of wrist, pulling me back towards him. His face was inches from mine. Oh, how cute, he was trying to be threatening.   
“Don’t tell anybody about what happened in there,” he spat.   
“I won’t need to. I already left my mark. See you tomorrow for service Father.”  
I spun on my heel and left. Now was the simple question of when would I reveal myself to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Negan’s P.O.V

Every free moment I got to myself I prayed for forgiveness. I had to find the strength within myself to never let that happen again. I just had to hope she wouldn’t visit again. Of course, that was short lived, she sat through the daily service her eyes on me the whole time. Service ended and she approached me a devious smile on her face. I chose to ignore her, putting bibles back into place and making sure things were tidy.   
“Oh Father you can’t ignore me forever,” she said in a sing song voice.   
I could and I would. 

“Father I have something very important to tell you,” she tried.  
Don’t fall for it. It’s just another trick. Do not give her what she wants. She turned me round to face her, frowning at me.   
“Don’t be rude. The more you push me the less nice I’m going to be,” she hissed.  
I didn’t care, I wanted her gone. I never wanted to see her again. I drew my hand back and slapped her hard. Roxy stood there as if the slap hadn’t affected her at all. Instead she glared at me and shook her head.  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” she spoke, something different in her voice. 

I heard the church doors swing shut behind us, practically slamming closed. The candles all went out, the only light source now from the stained-glass windows. Roxy pushed me hard enough so that I fell to the floor on my back. She stepped closer to me, her legs either side of my shoulders this gave me a perfect view up the skirt of her black dress. She wasn’t wearing any panties again. I swallowed hard, meeting her gaze. She smiled, cocking her head to the side.   
“Like what you see Father?” She smirked.

She crouched down, sitting on my chest. I felt unable to move, no matter how hard I willed my limbs to work so I could push her off me they just wouldn’t move. Roxy’s smile grew at this. I still didn’t understand what was going on. She sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing me by my collar.   
“Still don’t get it, do you? I guess I’ll have to show you.” She spoke.   
She let go of my collar and began to change before my eyes. It was subtle changes but her pupils were now a blood red. I felt fear building in the pit of my stomach as she continued to change. Her teeth were now more fang like and her nails more claw like. Atop her head were two grey horns that curled back on themselves. 

She was a fucking demon and I had fornicated with…that. No, it couldn’t be true, this was just some horrid nightmare. It had to be. I closed my eyes, praying when I opened my eyes I would wake up.   
“Father, this is no dream. This is real,” she taunted.  
I refused to open my eyes. I refused to look at her monstrous form. I had to get rid of her, cleanse this place and myself of her sin. The weight on my chest vanished and I could move once more. I opened my eyes, scanning the room. I found her sat upon the marble alter, watching me, waiting for me to do something. 

I swallowed hard and got to my feet. I clutched the cross that hung around my neck, silently praying for bravery and strength to banish her to where she belonged. I approached her, removing the cross from around my neck and holding it at arm’s length. Roxy threw her head back and laughed. It seemed to have no effect on her. Holy water. That would work. I rushed to the baptism bowl, pulling it out and dumping the contents over her. She looked at me, clearly unimpressed.   
“Now you’ve just gotten me wet and not in the way I’d like,” she spat. 

I fell to my knees before her. I suppose it was time to start begging for my life. Roxy stepped closer and tutted.   
“This is not how I expected today to go,” she sighed.  
“Please spare me.” I pleaded.  
“Oh Father I’m not going to hurt you, quite the opposite. Now get up!” She ordered.  
I did as I was told, getting to my feet. I’m sure if I did everything she asked she would spare me.   
“Undress me. No point in me staying in these wet clothes,” she spoke.   
I shakily unzipped her dress, my lust for her returning at the sight of her pale flesh being revealed to me. 

I must not give in...no matter how good it felt. Roxy pulled her dress off and turned to face me.   
“Kiss me,” she gave the next command.  
“I can’t.”  
“You can and you will. Sin for me Father.”  
I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, surrendering myself to her. I moaned as she kissed me harder, nipping at my bottom lip and tugging on my hair. She pushed herself up so she was now sat on the alter. I positioned myself between her legs, kissing her once more and starting a trail of kisses from her cheek down to her breasts.

Roxy took the small slip of white from my collar and put it between her teeth. She then began to undress me, getting rid of the cassock quickly. Now we were both bare to each other. I could finally see her glorious naked form. Even with some of the more monstrous features she still had entranced me. I lined myself up and slowly pushed my way inside her tight, wet cavern. I moaned, my head falling forward. I watched as my cock slowly disappeared inside her, her walls hugging me tight. Roxy moaned, her hips bucking against mine. 

I started a fast pace, needing to feel that few seconds of bliss that only she could bring me once more. Roxy threw her head back, her back arching off the alter and her legs wrapping around my waist.  
“Fuck me Father, fuck me in the presence of your God,” she moaned.  
I glanced at the figure on the wall behind her, my scarified saviour. The Lord should strike me down now for what I was doing but I couldn’t stop. If he did not strike me down, then what did that mean? Had he forsaken me? Had he turned his gaze from me? Was he even there? 

Roxy tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me down for a kiss and pushing those thoughts from my head. She nipped at my bottom lip, her teeth sharp enough to draw blood. I could taste the coppery red substance and so could she. This seemed to fuel her lust as she let out a louder moan. Roxy dug her claws in to my back, dragging them down my skin hard enough to draw blood. I closed my eyes at the odd sensation of pain and pleasure mixing together as one. 

I was coming close already and she could tell. Roxy tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled hard.   
“Cum Father, fill me with your sin,” she breathed.  
I moaned, her words tipping me over the edge. I stood there for a few moments coming down from my high before pulling out of her. She sat up, her fingers in my hair once more.  
“I’m not done yet. It’s only polite. Finish me off with that tongue of yours,” she ordered.  
She forced me down on to my kneels, so I was kneeling before her, kneeling before the alter. I pulled her closer, desperate to taste her. Her sweet desire had mixed with my own, my tongue cleaning her of my own sin.   
“Taste your own sin Father,” she moaned.

Now I knew how Eve felt when she had eaten the apple, how good it felt, how sweet it was. I continued devouring the sweet honey between her legs as if it were Eve devouring the apple. I couldn’t get enough of her taste. I hoisted her legs over my shoulders so I could get at a better angle, this only made her moan louder. It didn’t take her long to finish, her fingers digging in to my scalp as she cried out my name. I felt my cock twitch at this. I wanted to hear her moan my name like that again. 

I stayed on my knees before her looking up and meeting her gaze, needing her praise and approval. Roxy smiled, cupping my cheek in an almost loving manner. Eventually we redressed and she parted ways. As if the moment she left I was overcome with guilt again. Guilt, shame, rage. They told me the devil would be beautiful but I thought I would be strong enough to resist. I needed to prove myself to the lord, prove my love and faith for him once more. I had to get rid of that she devil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxy’s P.O.V

I entered my apartment, closing and locking the door behind me. I turned to face my apartment to find an unexpected guest sat at the small table, nursing a cup of tea. My mistress Lilith. I instantly kneeled, bowing my head in respect.   
She tutted, “I won’t have you kneel for me. You know that. No woman kneels for me. Only men.”  
I got to my feet as she had begun to make her way over to me. Her long white hair was tied back tight in a neat pony tail. Her eyes were blue this time. She liked to change her appearance every time she visited Earth, she considered each visit a different incarnation. 

Lilith smiled kindly at me, taking my hands in hers. She was wearing a black blouse and royal blue pencil skirt, complete with black stockings and heels.   
“How is Earth treating you?” She asked, leading me over to the table.   
We sat down opposite each other, Lilith watching me intently.   
“It’s interesting,” I answered.  
“Found anyone to have a little fun with?” She winked, her lips curling in to a smirk.  
“Just one.”  
“And have you collected their soul yet? You are here on business darling.”

I shrugged. I couldn’t lie to her but I didn’t want to disappoint her with the truth. Lilith smiled sympathetically.  
“I know that look, you’re having too much fun, aren't you?” She asked.  
I nodded.  
“Well who am I to deny you fun. Who is the lucky person?”  
“He's a priest.”  
Lilith’s eyes lit up at this, “now that is a challenge. Has he caved yet? Fallen head over heels for you?”  
“Not just yet. But that’s half the fun,” I grinned.

Lilith wasn’t allowed to step on to holy ground, not without being burnt agonizingly slow. That’s why when she had created me and five others she had perfected us so that holy objects or places would have no effect on us. Lilith didn’t visit Earth too often, said it held to many painful memories so this visit must be important. She read my thoughts and forced a smile as if reassuring me she was ok.  
“I came to check on all of you. See how your all doing,” she explained.  
“Are the others ok?”  
“I haven’t been able to get a hold of Emerald just yet, she’s constantly moving which is smart but a little irritating. Mel and Cora are sticking together and Raven and Mercy have ended up teaming up as well. Mercy didn’t enjoy the loneliness.” 

Eventually after a little more girly gossip Lilith left, kissing my cheek before leaving my apartment. I yawned and stretched. I had gotten in to the habit of napping a lot lately. It was an odd human perk for me but I kinda liked it. I climbed in to bed, wrapping the sheets around myself tightly. Demons didn’t need much sleep at all but to indulge in more couldn’t hurt. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke feeling rested…although my wrists were bound and my ankles, putting me in a spread-eagle position. The scent of burning candles and sage filled the room. I held back a laugh. Mother fucker thought that he could perform an exorcism on me. My body is my own so you can’t banish my soul. But I wouldn’t tell him that…not yet. I turned to him, finding him sat by the bed reading his bible. He glanced up at me before going back to his bible. I began to kick up a fuss, tugging at the restraints. I made sure not to use all my strength, I had a part to play for now. 

There were candles lit around my bed and a small bowl of burning sage. The bedsheets were pushed down so that my body was completely uncovered. Negan got to his feet, clutching his rosary beads.  
“Father we don’t have to do this,” I spoke.   
“I have to. I must prove myself. I have to free the womans whose body you have taken as your own.”  
“You really want to try it Father?” I asked, my tone threatening.

With that he threw a pinch of salt at me as if to shut me up. I pretended to be in pain from it, when in reality it had no effect. He was going to be in a lot of trouble after this. He began speaking in Latin and I arched my back, pretending his words were having an effect on me. I hope he didn't expect anything too dramatic like all the windows smashing or a strong powerful wind making it more intense like they did in the movie's. Instead I hissed and spat at him, fighting the restraints once more. 

He flicked holy water at me before holding out a small figure of a crucified Jesus before me. I growled at the figure before going limp on the bed. He continued speaking in Latin, getting close to the end now. He pressed the cross to my forehead and I screamed for show. I could win an award for this performance. He fell silent, the ritual complete. I forced myself to cry, looking up at him. Relief washed over him and he put the bible down before comforting me. My sobs soon turned to laughter and he recoiled in fear. He was that afraid I could smell it practically dripping off him. 

I tore free from my restraints and lunged at him, letting my rage fuel me now. We fell to the floor in a heap before I straddled him and pinned him down by his wrists. He looked like a frightened animal, practically shaking with fear now. I was the predator and he was my prey ready to be devoured.   
“You are in big fucking trouble now Father,” I hissed, “I ought to eat your heart for this.”  
He whimpered, trying to struggle free now. I drew my hand back and slapped him hard that I could already see a hand print forming. 

“I have a better idea in mind however,” I grinned.  
This time I drew my fist back and punched him hard enough to render him unconscious. I climbed off him and got rid of the sage, the smell was starting to get too much. I opened the bedroom window to let fresh air in and the smell was soon gone. I sat back on my bed, wondering what exactly I should do with him, that’s when I spotted the rope out of the corner of my eye. Oh yes, that would do nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Negans P.O.V

A sharp slap woke me, not that I could see anything. Soft material covered my eyes and something round was in my mouth. I was naked and on my knees, rope binding my chest, arms and hands. I could feel my hands pressed together as if in prayer behind my back. The smell of candles burning filled my nose, meaning I can’t have been out for long. I heard footsteps, the sound of heels on wooden floor. I swallowed hard, desperate to calm my breathing and not show her how afraid I was. 

She stopped behind me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling back hard. I whined, enjoying the sting it left. I felt something cold and sharp press against my neck and I tried desperately to shift away but she held me in place. She’d found my plan B, my switchblade.   
“Familiar with this are we Father? Thought you could use it when the stunt you pulled earlier didn’t work?” She hissed in my ear.   
I shook my head, unable to form words with the object in my mouth that I could only guess was a ball gag.   
“Don’t fucking lie to me! You’ll only make this worse for yourself.”

The cool blade left my neck and I breathed a sigh of relief. Roxy removed the blindfold and I closed my eyes from the sudden flash of light. I slowly opened my eyes so they adjusted and I took in my surroundings. I was in the lounge area of her apartment, the rope I had used to tie her down now wrapped around my naked body in intricate knots. She’d taken the candles and placed them in a circle around us. My heart began thumping against my chest, was she about to perform some sort of sacrifice ritual? 

Her fingers were back in my hair, pulling my head back once more so her lips were next to my ear.  
“You’re a dirty little fuck, aren't you? You thought you'd just come in here and turn me out. Well I hate to break it to you Father because after tonight you'll never ever be in control again,” she growled before nipping at my ear.  
I felt myself shiver at her words, my cock growing hard. I wanted to please her. I wanted her to be satisfied. I needed her to touch me. Roxy stepped round so we were now facing each other and crouched down so were the same height. 

Roxy slapped me hard, accessing my reaction. After the initial shock, I found myself enjoying the sting on my cheek. She glanced down at my cock and smiled as it grew harder.  
“You like it when I hurt you?” She asked.  
I turned away from her, my cheeks burning with shame. She slapped me again before forcing me to look at her.  
“I'll ask again, do you like it when I hurt you?” She spat.  
I nodded, seeking her approval. Roxy smiled, her hand trailing down my chest. I arched into her touch, whining for more.

“God your pathetic, begging for more when I've hardly done anything,” she laughed.  
Her fingers traced the v of my hips, making them buck. I just needed to feel her, I needed her to touch my cock. As if reading my thoughts, which she probably was, she wrapped her hand around my cock and I moaned at the feel of her skin on mine, the relief that she had finally touched me. 

Roxy gave me two slow strokes before she took her hand away. I whined again at the loss of contact. This time she slapped my cock and I did my best to shift away from her, expecting pain only it wasn’t as bad as I thought it had been. She did it again, watching me as if I was the most fascinating thing in the world. Roxy pressed the tip of my switch blade to her lips as if she were thinking. Suddenly she pushed me down, my legs bending uncomfortably before she straddled my lap.

Roxy dragged the tip of the blade down my chest making me shudder. She then began carving my chest forcing a strangled cry from me. She shushed me and put more of her weight on me as I tried to shift away from her assault on my flesh. Tears pricked at my eyes due to the searing pain. Finally, she finished, pulling away and marvelling her handiwork. I looked down at my chest, making out a circle with an ‘R’ in the middle. What did that mean? 

Most likely reading my thoughts again she answered, ‘it’s a soul binding symbol. Each demon has a different one, this is mine. Your soul is now mine to do what I please with.”  
She dipped her head and licked up some of the blood, the coppery red substance staining her lips a little. I wish she’d take this damn thing out of my mouth. Again, she had probably read my thoughts as she reached down and pulled it from my mouth so it was now resting around my neck like some weird necklace.   
“Better?” She asked.

I nodded, wincing as my joints began to ache more with the position I was in. This however she did not tend to. Instead she began sucking a purple mark in to my neck before making a trail of purple and red marks across my chest, stomach, hips and thighs. My hips bucked, desperate for her to just have her way with me already. I needed her to touch me, fuck me, just do something.   
“Please,” I managed.   
“Patience is a virtue Father.”  
She picked up a candle, holding it above my chest. I bit my lip at the realisation of what she planned on doing with it, bracing myself for the pain. 

The wax hit my skin only there was little to no pain at all. A slight bearable burning on the skin before the wax cooled and hardened on my skin. She picked up another candle, trailing the wax down my stomach, this time I moaned, welcoming the odd sensation. Roxy smiled, before dripping yet more wax on to my inner thighs, my skin now covered in white splatters of wax. Roxy climbed on top of me, her hot, wet sex pressed against me. 

She wrapped her hand around my throat, hard enough to make it difficult to breathe forcing me to meet her gaze.   
“You’re going to be a good boy for me, now aren’t you?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
Roxy slapped me hard again with her free hand, “yes what?”  
Without thinking I spoke, “yes mommy.”  
Roxy seemed a little taken aback by this before she grinned wolfishly and slapped me again.   
“Say that again,” she purred.  
“Yes mommy.”  
“Good boy.”

“Now I think you should put that tongue to good use again,” She smirked.   
She allowed me reposition my legs so they were now straight instead of bent at an awkward angle before positioning herself over my mouth. I instantly went to work, wanting nothing more than to please her as if that was now my only purpose. I don’t think I’d be too mad if it was from now on. Roxy moaned as my tongue traced various patterns over the small bundle of nerves. I wished my hands were free so I could give her more pleasure with my hands and fingers. But I guess she only wanted me to use my tongue for now. 

I alternated between sucking her clit and fucking her with my tongue, enjoying the way she moaned for me. Her fingers tangled in my hair as her hips bucked into my face. She closed her eyes now completely focusing on her own pleasure. She cursed, a small shudder passing through her. Roxy climbed off my face, straddling my lap once more. I whined at the loss of contact and she smiled almost sympathetically.   
“Don’t be like that, you were doing such a good job but I’m sure you’d rather feel me cum around your cock,” she spoke.   
I nodded eagerly, “yes please.”

She laughed at my eagerness before leaning down to kiss me, her tongue invading my mouth so she could taste herself. As she tried to break the kiss I craned my neck to keep her lips on mine. She giggled, pushing me down.   
“So needy, aren’t you?” She smirked.  
“Please fuck me.”  
“Oh I suppose I will but only because you asked so nicely.”  
With that she slowly sunk down onto my cock, both of us moaning at this missed feeling. She began a slow teasing pace, rolling her hips against mine. 

My hips bucked against hers, forcing a louder moan from her. Her nails raked down my chest, avoiding the symbol carved in to my skin. I did my best to match her pace although my hips slowly took on a mind of their own, I needed to make her cum. She grinned at my eagerness before speeding up her pace. I felt my own release building far too soon. I had to make her finish first.   
“Are you going to cum for me Father? Because if you do I’m not going to stop until I cum too…regardless of how many times you finish after that,” the words themselves were not a threat but her tone said otherwise. 

My hips bucked against her a few more times before I reached my climax, my back arching as I moaned her name. She continued the pace, not faltering for a second. The pleasure soon ebbed away, replaced with the sudden pain of over stimulation. I whined, hoping she would stop but she simply pushed me down by my shoulders and continued the pace.  
“You said you wanted me to fuck you Father and it’s only fair the lady finishes too,” she said matter of factly.   
She continued riding me for all I was worth, her moans getting louder and I took that as an indication she was getting close. 

It still hurt a little but slowly that was being replaced by pleasure as I felt another orgasm building. I willed myself to hold back until she finished herself. I had to make her cum. And finally, she did, her hot wet cunt tightened and gushed around my cock as she screamed her release. Her orgasm triggered my second one, forcing a whine from me my hips spasming from the aftershocks. It felt like I was on an everlasting high, pleasure pin pricking my skin. She leaned down, smiling kindly and kissing me almost lovingly.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxy’s P.O.V

I stepped in to the church, looking for Negan. The church was pretty much empty, maybe he was out back. I went to take a look finding him in the small office, sorting out the clutter on his desk. He smiled softly at me and stepped around the desk so it wasn’t between us. I kissed him softly, running my fingers through his hair. For once he wasn’t wearing his cassock instead he was wearing black trousers with a matching black shirt, tucked in to his trousers and the sleeves rolled up past his forearms. I guess it was either his day off yet he was doing some side jobs or more of a casual day. 

Either way he looked fucking good like this. Maybe I’d take him on the desk. He looked at me curiously. I smiled and pulled down the hood of my coat, revealing the latex nun head piece. I slowly unbuttoned my coat and pulled it off, revealing the rest of the latex nun costume complete with fishnet stockings and heels. Negans eyes swept over my body and I saw him swallow hard. I smiled and kneeled before him. His eyes followed me down and he leant against the desk.   
“Father please cleanse me of my sins.” I spoke in the most innocent voice I could muster. 

I unbuckled his belt and loosened his trousers before pulling out his cock, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. He groaned as I kitten licked the tip, tasting the fat bead of precum that was there. I continued licking his cock, teasing him with my tongue. The tip of my tongue traced the prominent vein that ran the length of his cock.   
“Please,” he pleaded.   
I could see the desperation in his eyes and took most of his cock in my mouth. He moaned, clearly unsure what to do with his hands. He settled for gripping the edge of the desk. 

I used my hand on what I couldn’t fit in my mouth and began bobbing my head back and forth. He moaned my name, doing his best to hold back from fucking my mouth. He knew regardless of his cock in my mouth I was in fucking charge. His hips bucked a little but not enough to make me choke on his cock. Each time I reached the head of his cock I traced figures of eight over the sensitive flesh with the tip of my tongue, watching as it sent him in to a state. 

He was a moaning, panting mess and he still didn’t know what to do with hands. They’d moved from the desk, to his hair, to his shirt, to his forearms. He really didn’t know what to do with himself, it was slightly cute. Finally, his hands settled back to the desk, his hips bucking a little more violently this time. His moans began to get louder and more desperate. I continued, determined to make him finished. When I knew, he was on the edge I pulled him out of my mouth, but continued to rub his cock until he released himself on to my face. 

He groaned my name, throwing his head back as I milked his cock to get the last few drops of cum from him. It was at that moment that the door behind me opened and someone stepped in, going silent as they took in what was going on. They closed the door and turned to face them, not caring that there was cum on my face. I now had to deal with this intruder. Negan scrambled to tuck himself away and make himself look presentable. Father Simon stood there completely shocked. 

“What in God’s name is going on?” He stammered.  
“It’s not what it looks like-“ Negan started.   
I shot him a glare, of course it was what it looks, your fucking cum is still on my face. I quickly wiped my face with my hands before turning back to Father Simon, he had to go, he’d seen too much. I stalked over to him and forced my hand through his chest. I grabbed his still beating heart and ripped it out of his torso. He made a small noise before his body crumpled to the floor. Negan came over to me, shocked at what I had done.

“Y-you-“ he stuttered.  
“Yes I killed him. What else would you have me do?” I spat.   
I took a glance at the bloody heart in my hand and took a bite. Negan made a disgusted sound and ran around to his desk to vomit. I was a demon, what else did he expect? I continued feasting on the organ until it was gone. My hands and mouth were now covered in blood, not that it bothered me. The thing that now bothered me was I had a body to get rid of, the hard part. Negan remained by his desk, next to the trash can in case he needed to vomit again. 

I let out a small belch before giggling. I sucked my fingers clean of the blood, making sure I was fully clean and there were no more traces of blood or semen on me.   
“Y-you ate him?!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.  
“Just his heart but I will probably end up eating the rest of him yes. I have to get rid of the evidence.”  
“You can’t just kill people!”  
I slapped him hard, “get a fucking hold of yourself. If I hadn’t and he told everyone what he saw you would be kicked out of here. Is that what you want?”  
“N-no but-“

I placed my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at me.   
“Breathe. You’re in shock. But understand that I had to do that for you, for us. If I hadn’t you would have lost this place, you would have lost me. You would have lost everything,” I explained.   
He seemed to calm a little at this before holding me tight, “I can’t lose you.”  
I hid my grin; oh, you won’t Father. Not now when I’ve got you right where I want you. I kissed the top of his head and held him close, his head buried in my chest.   
“Now you don’t need to worry about a thing ok. I’ll clean this mess up I promise,” I continued to reassure him.   
He nodded and made sure he looked presentable once more before leaving his office. Now to clean up my mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Negan’s P.O.V

After a week of hoping and praying that nobody would find out about Father Simon the buzz died down. Nobody was talking about it anymore. As far as everyone was concerned he’d skipped town to be with a woman. Or at least that’s what Roxy had made it look like. She’d been visiting the church a few times a week but it wasn’t to see me anymore. Her interest had shifted to one of the altar boys, Mark. I was jealous, she didn’t even seem to notice my presence or acknowledge me. I needed her, I craved her touch whether it be harsh or loving. Touching myself wasn’t the same. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. 

She was like a drug; all it took was one look from her and I was hooked. I would do anything for her. Anything she asked. Even if she asked me to cut open a vein for her I’d do it. I watched as she stepped out from the back, Mark following her like a lost puppy. There were remains of lipstick on his mouth. I felt jealously wash over me. I clenched my fist and growled. I stormed over to Roxy, grabbing her by wrist and dragging her to the office. She didn’t put up much of a fight.

I slammed the door closed and locked it. Roxy sat on the desk, her bare legs swinging.   
“I ought to rip your arms off for dragging me like that,” she hissed.  
“Well I don't appreciate you not paying any attention to me,” I snapped back.  
Roxy smirked at this, “maybe I’m bored of you. Maybe you've outdone your usefulness.”  
Panic filled me. No I needed her, she couldn't just abandon me. She laughed, most likely reading my thoughts.  
“Your pathetic. After all the fighting you did with yourself your telling me that you want me?” 

I got on my knees in front of her, “yes, I'll do anything for you.”  
“Really? Anything?”  
“Yes mistress.”  
“Prove how much you want me, how much you need me.”  
“How?”  
“You’re the one that said you'd do anything. It’s up to you how you prove yourself. Now I need to get going, you've wasted enough of my time.”  
With that Roxy slipped off the desk and out of the office without a goodbye or anything. I ran my fingers through my hair, racking my brain for anything that would draw her attention back to me. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days of trying out different things and all of them failing I was coming to the end of my tether. He didn’t deserve her like I do. He hadn’t done half the things we had done. I’d tried buying her flowers, wine, chocolates, jewellery all of which were rejected. I even thought it was a problem with my appearance and began styling my hair differently, trying out different aftershaves and letting a little stubble grow. This seemed to have little to no effect on her either. 

This time I was going to try a different approach. I’d show her that I wasn’t pathetic, that I could take charge and that I could have power over her. I caught her as she entered the church. I pushed her against the nearest wall, pinning her there by her shoulders. I ignored her glare, my bravery taking over any sense of logic.   
“It seems like you have a death wish now Father and here I thought you wanted to win my heart,” she sneered.  
“I belong to you. That means that you can’t abandon me when you’re bored of me. You’re stuck with me. And you know you are. You wouldn’t have carved my chest with the soul binding symbol otherwise,” I snapped.

She smiled at this as if it were all one big game to her, “oh darling you couldn’t even figure out how to fuck me the first time and I really think your forgetting who’s in charge here. Frankly your attempt to be intimidating is laughable.”  
She wrapped a hand around my neck and forced me against the wall, shifting the power dynamic considerably. I swallowed hard, welcoming her touch. She registered my change in body language and sneered cruelly.   
“Are you that starved of my touch Father that a simple hand around your throat gets you harder than a rock? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” 

I nodded, licking my lips and hoping she would give in and touch me. Unfortunately, she removed her hand and took a step back, smiling to herself.   
“Now your attempts so far have been pathetic. You get one more chance Father and if you fail which seems highly likely you’ll never see me again. Now I know the old you would jump for joy at that but now that you’re my little slut that thought I imagine is quite depressing. One more change and that’s all. I’d get thinking. A real man wouldn’t be afraid to get his hands a little dirty,” she explained.  
I reached out for her to hold her close and beg her not to leave me but she took another step back so she was just out of reach, tutting.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m to be expected by a certain little altar boy,” she taunted.  
She spun on her heel and headed further into the church, leaving me with a new festering wound in my heart. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew exactly what I had to do in order to win Roxy back but I didn’t know if I could bring myself to do it. It was wrong, shameful, another reason I'd be going to hell. But I had to have her back no matter the cost. She had killed for me and now...now I would kill for her. It was the only way. I had to get rid of him, get rid of my competition. He didn’t deserve her like I did, he wouldn’t be able to please her like I could. He wouldn't be able to take her punishments like I could. I was clearly the better candidate. 

I sat amongst the church pews, trying to find the courage to go through with it. I was going to go through with it. I had to. One more chance that’s all I had. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Mark making his way to the alter. I cleared my throat, which gained his attention.   
“Yes Father?” He asked.  
I forced myself to my feet and made my way over to him. I smiled kindly and placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner.  
“Let’s pray together,” I replied.

He nodded and kneeled before the alter. I got on my own knees, watching as he clasped his hands together in prayer. We began reciting the Lord's prayer. I turned my gaze to the figure of Jesus on the cross, the prayer meaning nothing to me now. It was just words; it didn’t mean anything. The Lord hadn't struck me down when I had fucked a demon upon his altar in his house so why would he care if I killed the younger man next to me? The Lord had well and truly turned his back on me.

I pulled out my switchblade, holding it tightly in my fist to conceal it from him. As we both reached the end of the prayer I flicked the blade open and moved quickly, grabbing a fistful of his hair and slitting his throat. His blood splattered across the alter, dripping down the marble into a pool on the stone floor. It felt…righteous. Like I had been made for this one moment. I let his body crumple to the floor, watching as his blood continued to form a pool. It was at that moment I heard the familiar sound of heels on stone. I turned to face her, my switchblade still dripping with blood. I kicked Marks body onto its back as if it were an offering. I just had to hope this offering was good enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxy’s P.O.V

I smiled to myself, stepping closer to the scene before me. I really meant that much to him that he was will in to kill for me. How sweet. Mark was just a toy anyway; he didn’t mean anything to me. It was a shame I didn’t get to have the fun of killing him myself. Oh, well.   
“Well thank God you didn’t kill an animal as an offering, I really don’t get why people do that in order to get a demon’s attention,” I spoke.  
“Is this good enough for you?” He asked, the desperation clear in his eyes.  
“Whilst I would have preferred killing him myself, yes this is good enough. In fact, this is exceptional.”  
He relaxed, smiling at the praise. I stepped closer to him and took his hand in mine, bringing the bloody blade up to my lips and cleaning it with my tongue. I watched as he took a shaky breath, his eyes on me the whole time.

Once clean he knelt before me, taking his hands in mine, “make me like you. Please.”  
“Like me? A demon?” I asked.  
“Yes. I want us to be the same and I want us to be together or at least I want you be yours.”  
I couched down so I was now level with him, tilting his chin so he was now looking at me.   
“You are mine. You’ll always be mine. But I can’t just make you a demon with a snap of my fingers.”  
“What will it take? I’ll do anything.”  
I smiled softly, he really was head over heels for me now.

“Would you die for me Father?” I asked.  
He nodded without hesitation. I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.  
“You’re going need to kill yourself Father then you can like me and we can be together,” I explained.  
“But how can we be sure I'll end up in hell?” He asked.  
I glanced at Mark’s corpse then back at him, raising an eyebrow.  
“After murdering an altar boy and fucking a demon upon his alter there's a very slim chance you'll be going to heaven. Besides your mine now, he’ll have to kill me before he gets his hands on you. Now we just have to find a way to kill you.”  
“I’d prefer it to be as painless as possible.”  
“I thought you might. Pills it is then. Don’t be scared Father, I’ll be right there with you.”

 

I took Negan back to my apartment after gathering the things we would need. A cocktail of different prescribed pills would do the job. He wanted painless, this was as painless as you could get. I had to make his death as comfortable as possible. The more scared he was the worse it would be.  
“Did you want something to eat? Like a last meal or something?” I asked.  
“That would be nice, thank you.”  
“Pick out what you want, I’m pretty good cook.”  
He chose steak, roast potatoes and various vegetables. I went to work, cooking and preparing his last meal. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.  
“I hardly know anything about you,” he spoke.  
“Sounds like you’re getting cold feet about this.”  
“No. I just want to know more about you, more about where we'll be going?”  
“Hell isn’t scary if that’s what you’re asking. It’s comfortable, at least the part we'll be going to.”  
“There’s other parts?”  
“You don’t need to worry about those parts. You don’t need to worry about a thing.”  
“Will I be like you straight away or is there a process?”  
“You'll be like me when you wake up and I'll be right there with you.”

He kissed my neck, earning a soft smile.  
“That’s reassuring, thank you,” he spoke.  
Dinner was soon ready and we sat, eating together in a comfortable silence. He cleaned the dishes, not that it mattered we wouldn't be here much longer.   
“When are we gonna-“ He began.  
“It’s your suicide, you decide when you wanna do it,” I shrugged.  
He nodded, “now?”  
“If you really want too.”

He nodded again to reassure me. I gathered the pills, putting them in a bowl together before getting some water. It didn’t take him long to take all of them. I took his hand in mine and led him over to my bed, making him lie down.   
“Close your eyes. Sleep. When you wake up I’ll be right there with you,” I said reassuring him and stroking his hair.   
I took his hand in mine as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. I stayed beside him, holding his hand until it went limp and his chest no longer rose and fell. I kissed his forehead and got to my feet. Time to go home. 

Epilogue

Negan’s P.O.V

I awoke on something soft and warm against my bare skin. I opened my eyes to find Roxy next to me like she had promised. She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. She was in her demon form.   
“Well if you weren’t handsome before you certainly are now,” she smiled.  
“Am I like you?” I asked.  
She nodded and I sat up, taking in my surroundings. The room was complete made of pale marble, fur rugs littering the floor, one of which I was sat on. A mirror hung on one of the walls. I got to my feet and walked over to it, nervous about what I might see. But there was no going back now. 

Staring back at me was a man with yellow eyes and horns that curved backwards atop his head. My teeth felt sharper. I looked down at my hands which were almost like claws. Roxy wrapped her arms around my naked frame and kissed my neck tenderly before smiling at me and my reflection.   
“Let’s go and raise a little hell.”


End file.
